


pretty mouth shut

by karcathy



Series: somebody oughta lay you out [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dan howell shutting up for once, surprise surprise it's because he physically can't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Fact: Daniel Howell likes having things in his mouth. Additional fact: Daniel Howell is an idiot.So, really, it's a good thing Phil likes to indulge him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: somebody oughta lay you out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617373
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	pretty mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> standard rpf disclaimers apply which i haven't bothered with before but since this is my first rpf smut: be cool, guys. dan if you're reading this fuck off.

The last gag they'd tried had been too small. Sure, Dan's mouth was pretty big, but come on. This time, they'd gone for a ball gag, the largest they could find. The rubber ball stretched Dan's jaw wide, not unpleasantly, and resisted his attempts to bite down on it. He ran his fingers carefully along the straps, checking it was secure and comfortable, then leaned back into his pillow and waited idly for Phil to return. He slightly regretted stripping off so quickly - there was a chill in the air, and his bare skin was prickling up into goosebumps. He ignored it, trying to arrange himself in a pose that was sexy but not too pretentious. He toyed with the posts of the headboard, and made a mental note to buy handcuffs, or rope. He was distracted by the door, as Phil came in, wet-haired and wrapped in towels. He’d put his glasses on already, probably to reduce the chance of him crashing into something on his way back from the bathroom.

"I wondered why it was so quiet in here," Phil said, grinning as he saw the gag, then letting his eyes wander appreciatively down Dan's body. It felt excruciatingly vulnerable to be seen like this, even after years together, but Phil never failed to make him feel wanted. 

Dan tried to respond, momentarily forgetting he couldn't, and let out an exasperated huff that made Phil giggle. 

"I don't think you thought this through," he said, rubbing a towel through his hair, letting the others fall to the floor. 

Dan eyed him appreciatively. He wanted to make a joke about never thinking things through, but had obviously been foiled by that very tendency. 

"You should have waited for me," Phil said. 

Patience was another virtue Dan tended to lack. He rolled his eyes, gesturing at Phil to come closer. Phil laughed, tossing his towel to one side. That would annoy Dan later. For now, he focused on Phil, as he clambered gracelessly onto the bed. 

“It’s weird having you so quiet,” he said, propping himself up on one elbow next to Dan. 

His damp hair was falling into his eyes. Without really thinking about it, Dan reached across and pushed it back. Phil smiled, his eyes creasing up. 

“So, I’m going to guess what you want,” he said, twirling a strand of Dan’s hair around one finger. Dan made a throaty humming noise, letting his eyes drift shut. 

“This could be fun,” Phil continued, a mischievous light in his eyes. Dan’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Phil, wishing he could pout right now. Phil laughed, moving forward to press a conciliatory kiss to his forehead. His hand came down to Dan’s jaw, wiping away the drool from the corner of his mouth. Dan let out a noise that was between a gasp and a moan as Phil moved his lips to the edge of his jaw, his breath just barely ghosting against his neck. Phil laughed again, soft and rough. 

“Do you trust me?” Phil asked, pulling back to look Dan in the eye. Dan nodded without hesitation. 

“Okay.” Phil smiled. “Tap my shoulder, like this-” He double-tapped Dan’s shoulder with two fingers -“if you want to stop.” Dan nodded again, feeling his breathing quicken slightly. “Great, okay,” Phil said, gently taking Dan’s wrists in his hands and guiding them up to the headboard, curling his fingers around it. 

“Some handcuffs would be really good right now,” he said, releasing Dan’s wrists with a grin, “I’m surprised you didn’t buy some already.” 

Dan tried to look surprised and indignant, and failed completely. Instead, he shifted his grip slightly, making himself comfortable. He let his eyelids droop, his gaze falling lazily on Phil as he sat back on his heels, running his eyes over Dan again. Dan let himself enjoy the attention, forcing his self-consciousness down. Phil was making him wait, but he could be fine with that - they had all the time in the world, after all. And, honestly, there was something exhilarating about the idea of being left tied up and at Phil’s mercy - that was definitely an idea to shelve. For when they got the handcuffs. 

“You look hot like this,” Phil said, his eyes lingering on Dan’s mouth. “Like, really hot.” Dan all but purred. “I don’t know what I want to do first.” He adjusted his glasses, looking thoughtfully at Dan. "Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I feel awkward just talking at you like this." Dan tried to laugh, the sound garbled by the gag. "Shut up," Phil said, but he was smiling. "I'm _trying_ to be sexy." 

Unfortunately, he was somehow succeeding anyway, in Dan's opinion. He took one more look at Dan, running his eyes over his body, then slipped his glasses off and put them on his bedside table. On his hands and knees, he crawled across to Dan and pressed a kiss against the corner of his jaw. 

"I really wish you'd waited," he said, pressing more kisses along his jaw. "I want to kiss you, idiot." 

_You _are_ kissing me, idiot, _Dan thought, a shiver running through his body as Phil's kisses moved to his neck. Phil was an expert at this, using his tongue and teeth in just the right way to make Dan squirm. His breath was starting to speed up, puffing loudly past the gag, and he had to grip the headboard tightly to keep himself from bringing his hands down to touch Phil in return. 

“God, you’re so loud,” Phil said, his breath huffing hot and cold against Dan’s damp skin. “We really could have used the gag sooner, huh. Not that it would do much good.” Dan tried to kick him, without any real force, making him laugh before he brought his mouth back to Dan’s skin. Phil’s hands were coming into play now too, skimming across Dan’s abs - _or lack thereof_, he couldn’t stop himself thinking. Even with a gorgeous guy on him, he couldn’t stop the self-deprecating thoughts. 

“I wonder what you’re thinking about,” said Phil, his hand moving to lightly grip Dan’s hip as his mouth moved wetly down his chest. He let out a soft moan from deep in his throat as Phil flicked his tongue across a nipple. Phil giggled, the sound rumbling through Dan’s chest, and did it again. “Are you thinking I’m the best boyfriend ever?” He giggled again. Dan rolled his eyes, even though Phil couldn’t see his face. “You are.” Phil’s teeth grazed his nipple, and Dan let out a soft whining noise. It was unfair how much this was turning him on. Phil had gotten him half-hard without even coming close to his cock. 

“Oh, you _do_ like this,” Phil said, drawing back with a grin. Dan tried to kick him again. “Oi, stop it, you rat.” Phil laughed, shifting over so he was sitting on Dan’s legs. “I really need to start tying you down. Maybe then you’ll learn some manners.” Dan just whined softly, as Phil’s hands brushed lightly against his hips, his thumbs pressing against the tops of his thighs. Phil grinned, massaging small circles into his thighs. “Wish I could see your face properly right now,” he said, glancing over at his glasses, then back at Dan. “Bet it looks hot as fuck.” Dan gasped as Phil moved to the softer, more sensitive skin between his thighs. His fingers paused, tangling in the thick, curly hair. “Hey, are you, like, you know…” Phil trailed off, flushing adorably, and Dan nodded, because _of course_ he was, he wouldn’t have orchestrated this whole thing without preparing. “Good,” Phil says, softly, his finger brushing lower, and then Dan was whining again as he pulled away, sliding off of Dan’s legs. 

“God, be _patient_,” Phil said, lying down to reach across to the bedside drawer where they kept the haphazard collection of condoms, lube, and things that they hadn’t found a better place for. He rummaged for a moment, then rolled back to Dan, a small foil packet and a plastic bottle in his hand. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dan, making him laugh. “Yeah, that’s what you want,” he said, sitting back onto his heels and squeezing a glob of lube onto his finger. Dan rolled his eyes, then made a muffled yelping noise as Phil put the cold lube directly onto his asshole. “Oops, sorry,” said Phil, not looking all that sorry. His finger was pushing gently against him now, teasing at him but not quite entering yet. 

“You ready?” he asked, his eyes moving to Dan’s face. Dan forced himself to relax, and nodded. He tensed up again as Phil’s finger slipped into him, but it was a delicious kind of tension. Phil made soothing noises, all nonsense words, as he moved his finger gently, letting Dan acclimate to the sensation. He was always too sensitive at first, too eager to be fucked - like he wanted it too much to enjoy it. He started to relax as Phil added a second finger, letting out moaning noises that were only slightly muffled by the gag. Saliva was dribbling down his chin again, but he didn’t particularly care. 

“You ready?” Phil asked again, his fingers slowing down, and Dan nodded, jerking his hips impatiently against Phil’s hand. Phil huffed a laugh, pulling his fingers free, and spent a long moment fumbling with the condom. Dan ground his teeth into the rubber, his tongue pushing against it, enjoying the resistance. Finally, Phil was ready, lining himself up against Dan. He slid himself in, slowly and carefully, eliciting a throaty moan from Dan. Phil pinned Dan’s hips with his hands, moving into a kneeling position, Dan’s legs resting on his thighs. Dan bucked against him, half-heartedly trying to get him to move but really quite happy to let Phil take charge on this. He built up a steady rhythm, moving just a little too slow, so that Dan had to wriggle impatiently against him. 

“See, this is about when you’d be begging for it,” Phil panted, slightly out of breath. “Normally, you know.” Dan rolled his eyes, twitching his hips. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Phil said, slowing down. “You want me to stop?” Dan jabbed his heel into the small of Phil’s back. “Ow! Hey, that hurt,” Phil said, sounding affronted. It seemed to work, though - he sped up, sending Dan’s head thunking into the headboard. “Oops, fuck.” Dan just grunted, letting go of the bed to grip Phil’s hips. “Oh, I’m not sure that’s allowed,” Phil said, letting out a soft gasp as Dan took control, rolling over so he was on top. His eyes drifted shut as he quickened their thrusts, feeling himself nearing the edge. “Oh- Dan, I’m-” Phil was gasping now too, his breaths coming quicker and shallower. Dan watched him carefully, rolling off as he let out his telltale little moan. He flopped onto his back, thrumming with unspent tension. 

“Hold on, I’m- here,” Phil said, rolling onto his side and slipping two fingers inside Dan again. He curved them just right, his forearm pressing against Dan’s cock, his open mouth against his neck. Dan let out a long, low moan as he came messily, across Phil’s arm and his own belly. He ground his teeth into the rubber again, enjoying the resistance, before lifting one hand up to undo the strap, letting the damp ball fall out of his mouth onto the pillow. 

“Fuck,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse. 

“Yeah?” Phil sounded sleepy - he usually did, after sex. His head was resting in Dan’s armpit, his hand splayed across his hip. 

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. 

“Mm,” Phil said, nuzzling him, “Yeah.”

Dan smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Phil’s hair, still damp against his shoulder. He needed to get up, clean himself up and throw out the condom, but he could rest for a moment. Just a moment, of warm and fuzzy bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to chicken for reading this and calling me out for bullying dan. it's what he deserves. 
> 
> hit me up on twitter or tumblr (both under karcathy) if you wanna chat or drop me a prompt! my only ideas right now are incredibly self indulgent and stupid.


End file.
